


Seek and Destroy

by silver_drip



Series: Spiraling 'verse [14]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Genocide, Troops, WWII, Wakanda, vibranium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week during WWII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seek and Destroy

Tony could sense it, a metal that was different than any he’d ever encountered in all the realms.

It was beautiful, almost as beautiful as his uru.

He had to add it to his collection, to his spiraling vault of metals.

Decision made he went into action right away. He flew with Jarvis, enjoying stretching his wings, until he arrived in Africa. He felt that the metal was strongest in a state called Wakanda. The inhabitants were interesting. He observed them for a day and realized the only thing they wanted was isolation. Isolation wasn’t something he could easily barter with.

Tony and Jarvis took off to a different area that they had spotted on their journey, a German division.

He took another day to watch and learn about them. Their commander wasn’t up to par with his given task, not that Tony really cared. He memorized his mannerisms before sneaking into his tent and killing him off.

Jarvis ate most of his remains. His companion could be voracious when he wanted to be. Tony sent what was left of the body a few miles north. It would be unidentifiable.

In the morning he went to communications. He already knew the German codes so he simply used his mastery of gears to type out a new mission, a mission that sent them to Wakanda.

The trip to the outskirts of the state took three days. He was quite impressed by the German’s fortitude. They barely complained despite being tired.

Wakandans went to meet them peacefully.

Tony waved off his second in command, not wanting him to hear Tony speak the Wakandan language.

“This is quite simple,” Tony said while grinning. The dark skinned man was startled that Tony could speak their language. Tony’s German uniform contrasted greatly with the Wakandan’s relaxed clothing. Tony could sense that the metal in their weapons were made of vibranium. “Either you peacefully hand over all of your vibranium, or we take it.”

“Wakanda has faced greater odds and will not yield,” he said while turning around with his two companions. Tony shook his head before pulling out his pistol and shooting the two companions in quick succession.

“Does that change your mind?” The emissary stared at him with hateful eyes and Tony knew his answer. “Very well then. Take my offer to your leader. If we do not get a response by mid-morning tomorrow we shall take matters into our own hands.”

The Wakandan walked away while sneering.

Tony stared at him, before turning back around. They were probably outnumbered, but he could improve on the German’s tanks and even things out a bit more.

After retreating to his tent and having Jarvis act as his stand in Tony turned invisible.

He went to each tank, upgrading it as he saw fit. It also allowed him to hear what his troops were thinking. They were a bit confused about why they were here. He’d have to tell them a rare metal was here and was essential for the war effort.

Night fell and Tony could sense vibranium weapons nearing. He pretended to be a scout and alerted all his troops.

The Wakandan wave of troops weren’t as armored as the emissary had been. Tony suspected that was on purpose so that they would make less noise while trying to sneak in and slit the German’s throats in the dark of the night.

It was a boring fight and Tony only had to issue a few orders. His second in command was quite capable.

Another more fortified wave came from behind, but Tony had been expecting it and had moved his troops accordingly.

It wasn’t a fair fight. Tony could always sense their metal weapons that would otherwise have evened the odds on the field.

The morning came and the air was fresh with the scent of blood. He rotated his troops seeing as the Wakandans were using their numbers to their advantage, in a nonstop barrage.

On occasions Tony would use his power over metal to make their weapons malfunction.

The next night the troops were nearly exhausted. Tony decided to deal with this on his own, leaving his second in command to direct the troops and for Jarvis to take any actions he deemed necessary.

Once they took out the main soldiers he didn’t want to have to deal with any troops trying to ambush them as they pushed further into Wakanda.

Tony teleported into the heart of their city, startling everyone that was around him.

For a while he fought with his swords, but he eventually got bored of the predictable slaughter. He turned to magic, summoning up a poisonous gas he’d learned from Leah many years ago.

It drifted from his palms, invisible until it touched fire, turning it a dark blue shade. The humans around him started falling asleep on their feet before stumbling to the ground. Their lungs took in the poison, disbursing it throughout their bodies.

It was, in terms of ways to go, a peaceful death.

He caused a strong gale that sent the gas into the atmosphere where it would be swept in all directions and rendered useless.

Tony cracked his neck. Such wide scale slaughter always wore him out and made him feel a little bit hollower. Who was he to feel that way though? He’d killed so many. What was another handful now?

He returned to his troops just before sunrise.

The Wakandans were still attacking them in waves, but the augmented tanks were helping, especially when one of his troops found more ammo that had mysteriously appeared.

By the Norns, Jarvis was the best.

The Wakandans were starting to thin though and their fatigue was evident.

There was the hopelessness… the look in one’s eyes when they saw so many of their fallen comrades and knew they were beaten.

They retreated and Tony pushed his men forward, having Jarvis fly ahead to look for ambushes.

Their day ended in victory and bodies were disposed of as best they could be.

New orders were issued.

All the Wakandan metal was to be gathered and was essential to the German war effort.

Tony sent off Jarvis to get one of their shell corporation down here to create a supply route and deliver all of the metal to the shell corporation that appeared German. Tony also had the shell corporation send in their own troops to facilitate the acquisition of Tony’s new property.

Tony would downgrade the tanks, rig their communication devices so that all messages came and went from him, stay here until his reinforcements arrived, pretend to be killed, have his second in command step up, and have Jarvis oversee the whole operation.

It was rather quite simple.


End file.
